For quite some time, it has been known to bond brake shoe linings to the curved surface of a brake shoe which is sometimes called a brake shoe table. This bonding is done with a special adhesive which is applied to the contacting surfaces after which pressure is applied around the surface of the brake shoe and the entire fixture is passed through a heating oven which causes a setting of the bonding material. Other related patents on this subject are U.S. Pats. to Morgan et al, No. 3,638,560, and Morgan et al 3,752,062.
The present invention relates to an improvement in what might be called the band type device in which reinforcing structures are provided for the brake shoe itself and a band is placed around the outside to clamp the brake shoe lining prior to heating.
One of the problems in connection with this type of device has been the elimination of the crushing of the corners of the brake shoes where the band passes around the lining and also to eliminate undue strain on the band itself to prevent distortion and breaking.
Another problem has been the method of holding the band pressure while the device is being passed through the heat zone.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a base support for a brake shoe which provides ample structural strength to prevent distortion of the brake shoe while permitting the passage of heat into the bonding areas.
It is a further object to provide a device in which the pressure can be applied and maintained during the heating cycle and yet easily released when the bonding is complete.
Other objects and features of the invention relating to details of construction and operation will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principals of the invention are set forth together with details of the structure which would enable a person skilled in the art to practice the invention all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated.